Minerva
by La Marie
Summary: "N'aie pas pitié des morts Harry, aie plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour" Dumbledore (Cf. TDH) Nous connaissons tous la passion du directeur pour ce sentiment magnifiquement humain mais qu'en est-il de ses sentiments à lui ?


Un petit morceau d'amour à la Dumbledore ça vous dit ?

_**D:**_ Rien est à moi sauf le texte qui suit.

* * *

Cette femme représente bien des choses pour moi. Parmi elles, une rigueur qui se ressent jusque dans sa manière d'être, sa manière de se tenir. Une rigueur de précision, de cohérence, de validité. Elle est l'exemple même de la droiture, de l'honnêteté que l'on voit au premier coup d'œil. Même sa façon de se coiffer, de ramener son immense chevelure autrefois couleur des flammes en un chignon serré de reflets mêlant le fer à l'argent.

Elle est également puissante. C'est en effet une très grande sorcière, une des plus grandes que le monde magique ait connues. Elle est capable de tout avec sa brindille de bois souple. Capable de transformer la vie dans son ensemble. Capable de changer les apparences de tout et de rien, de faire se mouvoir de gigantesques statues de pierre. Elle est puissante.

Elle est l'affairement. Elle suinte l'euphorie que lui procure le travail. De tout le temps que je la connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu un jour sans travailler. Le sérieux est tellement présent dans sa vie qu'il s'est inscrit au plus profond d'elle-même, dans son cœur et sur son visage. Elle porte les rides de la loyauté si chère à sa maison. Cette loyauté sans faille qu'elle porte à la lumière. Car elle est aussi cela, le soutien. Elle représente un soutien absolument indéfectible pour moi. La constance dans le choix. Elle ne recule pas et c'est une autre de ces caractéristiques que compte la maison Gryffondor : le courage. Le courage de cette femme est sans limite quand elle se bat pour ce en quoi elle croit. Il est plus dur que le roc. Il est plus fort que la houle. Courageuse comme la lionne.

Elle est aussi la protection. Elle en enveloppe chacun d'une douce couverture. Quand son regard croise le mien je voudrais ne plus jamais être autre part qu'au fond de ces yeux là. Elle est un bouclier maternel, elle est à la fois l'aube et le crépuscule. Elle est tout.

Minerva MacGonagall est une femme magnifique dans le sens où elle est toujours là, elle illumine mes journées de ses phrases piquantes ou caressantes. Ce n'est pas la plus chaleureuse des femmes. Ce n'est pas la plus extravertie des femmes non plus. Mais elle est toujours là. Et quand plus rien ne va, et quand tout va. Elle est là, elle l'a toujours été. Je suis bien vieux, j'ai vu bien des choses mais cette femme là …

Minerva porte en elle toute la foi que je porte dans ce monde. Elle me réchauffe de ses prunelles aux couleurs aquatiques. Elle me met à terre de son regard de glace brûlante.

Elle est la grâce. La grâce et la légèreté. Elle est l'air. Mon air, mon oxygène parce que quand plus rien ne va, elle est là. Et quand tout va, je la regarde et je me dis que ce monde est beau et qu'il faut nous le conserver. Je me dis que l'amour est bien ce qu'il y a de plus important.

Quand je la vois, quand elle me regarde, plus que la joie qui monte en mon cœur, la pensée de ceux qui vivent sans cet amour si précieux me transporte et je savoure plus encore le bonheur qui m'ait donné.

Parce que peut-être je ne lui dirai jamais à quel point je l'aime et à quel point elle compte pour moi. Mais aussi parce que cette vie-ci est remplie de tant de choses. Parce que ces choses-là ne se disent pas vraiment pour des gens comme nous. Parce que le regard seul suffit à conter la grandeur de l'estime, du respect et de l'affection.

Elle constitue l'entité principale de ma vie, la tour de contrôle, le point de repère. C'est vers elle que je me tourne quand je doute, c'est vers elle que je vais quand je veux aimer. Parce que sans elle je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'est la vie.

Chacun devrait pouvoir un jour connaître une relation telle. C'est comme cela que l'on s'élève. C'est comme cela que l'on avance, que l'on apprend des autres, en s'en rapprochant.

* * *

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cela ? :)_


End file.
